


Cause you're my medicine

by StarlightJoshua



Category: the 1975 - Fandom
Genre: Drug Use, Fluff, M/M, Ross and John side relationship, Sad, Slow Updates, alternative universe, most of my works is sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 19:05:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9398795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlightJoshua/pseuds/StarlightJoshua
Summary: Matty is sad and uses drugs to help with his feelings. He meets George and things progress and become happier from then on.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I don't think anyone will notice but I deleted my last story because I wasn't feeling the story and I was getting bored. I also wanted to say that I'm in no means trying to romanticise drug use, and it's a addiction Matty has that George tries to help with :).

Matty could feel his brain starting to turn back in to its old state. The remaining effects from the coke he had previously snorted up had escaped his lethargic, bony body and had left him feeling worse. The dull ache in his nose, and throat reminded him that even though he felt elated and light headed just moments ago, it's only temporary and the pain will start seeping back in. He just wanted to forget the misery and darkness that crawled in to his mind at any moment of the day, that took away his happiness which was never barely there in the first place.

His mum had more than once threatened to kick Matty out if he keeps up the act, but Matty really couldn't give a fuck anymore. He is just a self-destructive 17 year old who happens to be very pretentious and opinionated, always sparking fights wherever he is. Ross and Adam try to be there for him, and desperately try to pull him up when the weight of the world gets too heavy on Matty, but trying to change some of Matty's habits are absolutely impossible. He's far too stubborn and doesn't like anyone trying to figure out how is brain is wired, and why he does things in a certain way. He's a introverted person who likes to keep to himself, unless he is high on weed and gets emotional spillling problems about his life to anyone who is willing to listen, which would usually be top secret if he was in a normal state.

The deafening sound of his alarm drilled in to his head as Matty groaned loudly, sitting up so he could properly reach the alarm to turn the damn thing off. He let out another groan remembering he woke up this early for school, and ran his fingers through his greasy tangled curly hair. He contemplated for a while, wondering if he should take a shower and decided on hopping in for a quick one. He walked in to the bathroom and looked at his unkempt reflection staring back at him through the mirror. He sighed and began to strip out of last nights clothes, and sluggishly washed his hair and body deciding he didn't really care if he was late to school or not. After drying his body and taking another glance in the fogged up mirror he realised he had heaps of light purple bruises littering his pale neck and along his collar bones that are sticking out of his skin. He dressed quickly and he decided to wear a denim jacket to cover up the hickeys, though he felt a bit proud of them in some weird way.

He got in to home room just when the bell rang and felt relief flood in to him when he saw his two mates Ross and Adam discussing something that looked a bit serious. He sat next to Ross and shot both of them a slight smile before the teacher started talking to the class. 

The teacher was talking about something that Matty perceived as the dumb school talent show which was the 'big' talk of the school sadly, every year it's the same sort of acts and he realised long ago that the school desperately lacks of talent. As he was getting so caught up in his thoughts about the girl he was with the other night, the loud creak of the classroom door shook him out of his deep thoughts. In walked a tall boy, that had his hair tied up with his sides cleanly shaven. His Nike shoes squeaked along the floors and his body was giving off anxious vibes, his hands shaking a bit.  
"Ah, he's finally here. This is the new student that will be joining our class, why don't you introduce yourself love?" The teacher spoke, students lifting their heads up in curiosity, finally interested in what the teacher had to say. 

The new boy sighed audibly and turned to look at the class of unfamiliar faces.  
"Uh, hey guys, m'George" he spoke out, his voice deep and gravely. Most girls in the class giggled to each other and twirled their hair clearly finding this new piece of meat attractive. Matty couldn't help but stare as he made his was to the back of the class where there was one vacant seat left, the girl next to the seat moving over more than she really had to, and threw him a flirtatious grin. Matty bit down on his lip and refused to accept that he found the boy pleasing to look at, he didn't even bother to focus on the rest of the lesson as his mind kept traveling to the thought of George and his abnormally big hands.

Next lesson was so much more boring and uninteresting, every few minutes Matty found himself peering at the door wondering if George had Spanish as well and he was just coming late to class, but he sadly never came. So when the bell finally signalled for break, he quickly shot up and walked out of class with Gemma, spilling in detail about the new boy even though he had no clue about what kind of person he is. Gemma just nodded along tiredly because sometimes if Matty was in a mood, he would ramble on and on not knowing when to ever stop talking, not noticing that Gemma was zoning out every few minutes. They plonked down on their usual table with their other friends and Matty tried to listen intently but his mind was still not fully focused on what Adam was saying. 

He noticed the new boy walk in to the cafeteria already making some people turn heads, along with Matty's pathetically and he couldn't help but snort when he saw George surrounded by the 'popular' guys and horny girls waiting to get in to his pants. They sat two tables away from Matty's table and he couldn't help but keeping peeping out to look at George.  
"You fancy the new guy already?" Adam asked Matty with a slight smirk. He was a man of very few words, but he has probably one of the most interesting people on the table.  
"Fuck off." Was all Matty could say before he started eating his soggy sandwich that didn't taste very pleasant, but hey it's food after all. As Matty looked up again to the table, promising himself to make it his last time sneaking a glance at George. he locked eyes with his. George shot him a small smile that had completely flipped Matty's stomach and he quickly looked back down at his crappy lunch, cheeks heating up and flushing pink. 'Fuck him for making me feel this way' Matty thought, because he doesn't do stupid middle school crushes anymore, if he found someone appealing or attractive he will fuck that person and move on, no feelings attached. That's how Matty has always felt. 

So that night Matty sat sluggishly on his balcony, looking up at the stars that seemed more interesting then it was before. Or maybe it was the pills that are messing with his head, creating the false happiness that takes over any other emotions he usually feels. The disire to live is barely even present but he is enjoying how everything right now is so calming and serene, the darkness enveloping him like a blanket and he couldn't help but think about the 'boy' and his gorgeous smile and deep soothing voice.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading till the end lol. I don't know if this is good, but if you commment what I could possibly work on in my writing I would appreciate it. Thanks. I'm trying to make my work slightly longer as well, but it's still not that long.


End file.
